


A Clever Girl

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [25]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clever Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 56. (Posted to LJ on February 25) Prompt from [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #304-Multiply. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place during season 4.

It wasn’t a date, because he wouldn’t allow himself to call it that, and it wasn’t with Professor Eppes’ girlfriend, because apparently Charlie was an idiot when it came to anything besides numbers on a black-board. 

She came right out and asked the question. 

“A triple agent; how does that even work?” 

“It works great until you wind up with your best friend pointing a gun at your head.” 

She shook her head, telling him he had to do better. 

“Take every stupid thing you’ve ever done in your life and multiply it by a thousand.”

That she could understand.


End file.
